


Limericks Inspired by "Reputation"

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: A couple of limericks I wrote inspired by Reputation by Flyting





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380700) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting). 



* * *

Hux's uniform was erotic

Kylo wished he could suck it

    While thinking about

    the Imperial clout

He unloaded into his cum-bucket

 

* * *

Hux's scent was enticing

That omega needs mounting

    Kylo got kicked off the bridge

    and went on a binge

Ending up in his room to start crying

 

 


End file.
